The Golden Askikabi (FIX)
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: After the fight with the androids, what if Future Gohan didn't die what if he was given a second chance along with a certain someone and they both have a start on a new adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**I Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are owned by Akira Toriyama and Toei and Hi No Tory studios. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin. This disclaimer also goes for the future chapters.**_

_**I have made this fanfiction but please know To the one who made My Ashikabi Warrior please forgive me for what I've done on the other story. (I edited this one so please enjoy.) **_

_**It takes place during the time of future trunks time after Gohan was killed by the Android and Vegeta is also a part of this their power level will be the same as the DBZ universe (A/N: I hate to do this but in the DBZ universe Bulma had moved on she married to another man now, Vegeta was able to understand why she did it, she felt lonely and Vegeta decided to move on as well. So it wouldn't get so awkward with Vegeta and his Sekireis.)**_

In a distant holy place, stood a being, of the most powerful and wise in the universe along with his Attendant/Bodyguard.

They were discussing their latest project.

"We have both seen that he becomes the better man, regardless of the upbringing." The East Kai said.

Kibito grunted in agreement. "Even in the worst timeline, where he was mistreated and almost destroyed by Frieza, he was able to become a good warrior also during the attack of these things called android he tried his best to protect the earth even at the cost of his own life along with the one Gohan his father death has caused him to fall into a depression but still protected the earth from the androids they both tried their hardest but sadly failed but even though time was tough for them they died as true warriors. But you save them East Kai preserving their soul so what will you do with them." Kibito ask.

"Well I'll revive them of course." The East Kai said with a kind smile on his face.

"But sir I don't mean to argue with your decision but if you bring them back to life that would cause a disturbance in the balance, and if the balance in the universe is disruptive you know who will awaken and restore the balance with destruction."

"Oh no worries Kibito I am aware of what happens if I revive them but who said I'm going to revive them here."

"Sir?" Kibito didn't understand what the supreme Kai meant by that.

"Well you see Kibito we both know that there is more than one universe why not send them to one of them." With that the supreme Kai then snaps his fingers causing a bunch of images with different Earth to appear right in front of them.

"Hmm now let's see which universe I shall send them to, so many choices oh how about this one." The Supreme Kai then touch one of the Earths reveling A man that looked on his mid age with funky white hair and glasses and wearing a white attire and cape, yelled out "Well that would be no other then the unique species known as Sekirei that will have to fight, fight and fight along with their Ashikabi "Each one of the 108 Sekirei I have released will have to fight among themselves, only one Sekirei will make it out, and the Ashikabi who overcomes the odds will hold the fate of the world in his hands! Ha-ha."

"Uh sir what kind of world is that?" Kibito said with a surprising look on his face.

"Hmm well apparently this is earth but this earth involves alien beings known as Sekirei that only exist in that universe I think this is a perfect place to send Gohan and Vegeta to." And with that the Supreme Kai then selected the Sekirei universe a small portal appeared, with that two small blue flaming like sphere had appeared on the Supreme Kai hand (Gohan and Vegeta souls) he then threw them both through the portal.

With Gohan in the Portal

Emptiness, loneliness and fear, these were the emotions that were coursing through Gohan mind. After his death in hands of the androids 17 and 18 all he could see was a black space, sadly he thought 'So this is death huh? Well now I know how dad felt when he died' Gohan had been a lonely boy since his father had died by a heart disease he spent the next 13 years training and so he achieved a transformation known as Super Saiyan but it wasn't enough of an advantage...staring at the black empty space he sighed 'Trunks my time has come to an end now I know that you'll have to protect the earth from now on I'm sorry I had to leave you Trunks and I'm sorry everyone I couldn't stop the androids and I'm especially sorry father I failed.' His thoughts were interrupted when he saw a light that was getting brighter by the second until by the second until he had woken up he was lying on a patch of grass heavily breathing.

"Oww where the heck am I?" Gohan then got up and look around seeing that he's seems to be around a park "This place where am I? It looks like earth but it like the Androids never even destroyed it." Gohan then kept looking around and he saw a woman she has short, light brown hair, she was sitting on a bench she looks like she was in pain, she was also wearing a doctor coat covered in blood. Gohan then knew that she might be in trouble so he went up to her and when he did he notice a very strange mark on her forehead a crimson color marking on her forehead.

"Umm excuse me but why are you out here by your self."

The woman slowly lifted her head "I have no home to go to." She said in a neutral tone. "Are you my Ashikabi?"

"Huh well…" But before Gohan was able to finish his he heard a voice.

"Hey you step away will you?" A mysterious voice said.

Gohan then turned around to see who said that and he saw a slim teenager of average height with brown hair. He looks like an age of 15. Gohan didn't know who this guy was and it seems that he wanted the woman, even though he knew that he barley met this women he need to protect her from this guy or at least see the reason why he wants her.

"Who are you and what do want with her?" Gohan said as he stood in front of her trying to keep her safe.

"Well I don't see how that is any of your business but my name is Hayato Mikogami and to answer your other question I want just simply want her to be added to my collection."

Gohan couldn't help but let out a little growl after hearing that this guy wants to add her to his so-called collection "What do you mean add her to your collection?"

"Well it simple my good sir I collect Sekirei and that woman right there happens to be a Sekirei so lets make this nice and easy and just hand her over to me." Mikogami said with a sinister smile on his face.

"Sorry but I won't allow that, anyone who treats other as nothing more than mere object shouldn't get what they want." Gohan said and the Sekirei was surprise after seeing that this person is protecting her she couldn't help but blush a little then the most shocking thing happen to her, her body feels all hot as she was breathing heavily and was sporting a blush she couldn't believe she had found her Ashikabi.

"Oh well I wanted to do this the easy way but it seems you leave me no choice Taki go take care of him." With that he snaps his finger then out of nowhere Gohan saw a young woman with gray hair. She wears an elegant white dress revealing her cleavage and belly button. Gohan couldn't help but think why would he send her to fight him but his thoughts were interrupted when Mikogami spoke to him. "So before my Sekirei kills you I wish to know your name."

"My name is Gohan and I won't lose to the likes of you." Gohan said as he got into his battle stance.

"Well whatever you say Taki go get him." Mikogami said as he snaps his fingers.

"Yes as you wish my Ashikabi." Taki then release mist from the palm of her hands, the area of where Gohan was then was covered entirely with a mist cloud no one could see what was happening except Taki, she used this opportunity to do a sneak attack behind Gohan back she then knew where Gohan was and she prepared to attack him until when she was just about to hit him he disappeared out of nowhere she tried to find him until Gohan smashed his elbow straight to her back it was causing her to bellow in agony as the blow nearly cracked her spine. However Gohan wasn't finished as he launched a straight kick to the upper back of the Sekirei causing her to fly out of the mist and heading towards a tree as soon as she landed against the tree she was immediately knock out.

Mikogami saw that Taki was beaten easily and that wasn't the end of it he heard a powerful scream coming from inside the mist, soon the ground started to shake a little then the mist suddenly dance wildly and then just as Mikogami saw it the mist was cleared, Mikogami then was even more shock, he saw that it was coming from Gohan a blue flame like aura surrounded his body. "W-What kind of Sekirei are you?" Mikogami said as he started to back away in fear.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not this Sekirei you're talking about." Gohan said as he started to get closer to Mikogami.

"W-What b-but that impossible, if you're not a Sekirei then what the hell are you!?" Mikogami shouted with nothing but fear in his voice.

"Like I said my name is Gohan and I am a Saiyan!" Gohan shouted while he was pointing his thumb towards him.

"What the hell is a Saiyan?" Mikogami then trip on his back quivering in fear until a figure came out of nowhere.

Gohan then stop as soon as the figure had landed then he was able to get a better look at who it was it was a man with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He had a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus; with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X', the sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them. And another thing about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he wears, and the orange scarf he wraps around his neck and shoulders.

Mikogami had a happy look on his face seeing that Mutsu was here to teach this guy a lesson. "Ha-ha now you're in trouble Mutsu go teach this guy a lesson." Mikogami said as he pointed towards Gohan knowing that Mutsu is going to beat him, until "No Mikogami I can't fight him we'll retreat for now." Mutsu then turned to where Taki was he picks her up and place her over his shoulder. Mikogami couldn't believe what he was hearing his strongest Sekirei didn't want to fight. "What do you mean you don't want to fight?"

"I notice the strength that this one possesses and I can tell he isn't using his full power so if I fight him right now it would be pointless. Now come on were leaving." Mutsu said as he started to walk away, as much as Mikogami wanted to protest he had no choice but to leave for now. With that they both disappeared.

With them finally gone Gohan was able to turn his attention to the woman. "Hey are you alright?" As Gohan got closer to her she then leap forward, wrapping her arms around Gohan and shoving her lips upon his. Gohan would have reacted but he sense no ill will coming from her he decided to stand where he was surprised when she meet her lips with his. Suddenly her Sekirei mark started to glow and it started to make a small trail to her back and icy wings like object had appeared on her back they were light blue.

"I finally found you my Ashikabi." She said with her voice still in a neutral tone.

Gohan wanted to question her but a mist had appeared around her causing Gohan to shiver then she had said something to him "No# 7 Akitsu. I am glad I finally found you my Ashikabi." Gohan got over the cold and ask her if she could follow him, she did and they both sat down under a tree.

"Hey Akitsu right?" Gohan asked and all Akitsu did was just nodded in response. "You called me you Ashikabi right and that guy called you a Sekirei, would you explain to me what all of this is about."

Akitsu slowly nodded "There are currently 108 Sekirei that has been release into the capital; they are of course what you would call aliens, all in search for their destined person and soon to be Ashikabi. At one point we all have to fight and try to survive against each other."

"So basically this is a game correct?" Gohan said with a hint of anger in his voice hearing that they are force to fight with each other with out their choice of option.

"Yes and only the Sekirei along with their Ashikabi will win in the Sekirei plan."

"Okay then one last question how do Sekirei know that they had found their Ashikabi."

"A Sekirei is able to find their Ashikabi by a certain feeling that occurs when a Sekirei had found them and when we do find them we have to fight for, care for, and show our love for them," While saying that Akitsu then got closer to Gohan and started to snuggled against his chest, all Gohan did was blush after hearing what she had said so far. "As a Sekirei bonded to their Ashikabi they will stay together as long as they live, like a relationship if you will."

"And how do you know that I'm your Ashikabi?" Gohan ask but got no response. Gohan then look at Akitsu and notice she was sleeping against his chest and he thought not to disturb her.

'I don't get it this place looks like earth but I can't sense Trunks or Bulma energy but for some reason I sense a familiar energy who's it?' Gohan was in a deep thought until he heard a voice. 'Well it's simple Gohan you're on earth but not your earth.' The mysterious voice said.

Gohan got startled but didn't move to the fact that he didn't want to wake up Akitsu since he realize that he was being talk to through telepathically 'Who are you, and what do you mean I'm not in my earth?'

'Oh right where are my manners my name is Supreme Kai of The East and I am the reason that you were sent here.'

Gohan thought he heard the name of Kai from someplace then he remember his father had told him that he has been under the guidance of training from someone called King Kai. 'So are like the King Kai my father trained under?'

'Hmm oh no the one you are talking about is King Kai of the North you see like I said earlier I am the Supreme Kai which is a higher being than the normal Kai.'

'Hmm I see and you said that you're the reason that I am here, how is that possible I was killed by The Androids their no way I should be alive.'

'Well that would be me, you see both me and my assistance Kabito notice your heroic actions back in your world and we have discussed that we would preserve your soul and bring you back to life.' The Supreme Kai explained.

'Wait you said that you could have brought me back to life correct. Then why didn't you bring me back to my earth so I can finally defeat the Androids and save my earth?'

'Well you see Gohan if we had did revive you on your earth then it would have caused a huge change in the balance and we can not allow that if we did then he would get angry.' The Supreme Kai said with a hint of fear in his voice.

Gohan had notice how the Supreme Kai made that last statement 'The way that the Supreme Kai said the last part it sounded like he was afraid but what could scare a being such as a Kai?' but what Gohan didn't notice was that the Supreme Kai could still here him.

'Umm Gohan were still in communication don't you know, and yes I am afraid you see there is a mightier being than us Kai he is known as Bills God of Destruction a Powerful being no one can match his power, well except his Master Whis who is also a god. You see it his job to keep his universe at balance and the way of him achieving it doesn't matter to he'll destroy or kill anything to maintain the balance. Now you understand why I couldn't revive you in your universe?'

After hearing that can understand why the Kai couldn't revive him now if Gohan were to be revive it would mean kill innocent people or beings in order to maintain the balance. 'Yes I finally get what you mean Supreme Kai; if you were to revive me then Bills would have to destroy anything to fix that balance that was disturbed by me correct.' Gohan said with a hint of disappointment in his thought.

'Yes you are correct I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'No it's alright I should be grateful enough for you to revive me and now with this second chance I should put it to good use, so tell me do I still have my power when I fought with the Androids?'

'Yes of course you still have that power and you still have the ability to become a super Saiyan, well is there anything else you need before I take my leave?'

'Well there are a couple of things I was wondering if you could give me some weighted training clothes also some clothes for my friend here?'

'But of course and how much do you want your training clothes to weigh?'

'Well let's see I think that my wristbands should be 5 tons each, and my shoes should be 8 tons and for my undershirt I would like it to be 20 tons if you can fulfill it.'

The Supreme Kai was amazed of how much Gohan was asking but he didn't want to question, he snaps his fingers and out of the sky appeared were two folded clothes on top were Akitsu new clothes (Basically they are the same as her normal clothes except for where her cleavage is shown I don't want Gohan to be a pervert.) and on the bottom of that were Gohan new training gears exactly like his current ones expect he has no logo on his back.

'So is there anything else you wish for before I take my leave?'

'Huh oh yeah you wouldn't happen to know a place where we can rest do you?'

'Hmm now let me think, oh yes there a abandon building 5 mile from here I know it won't be much,'

'No, no that alright we can't thank you enough Supreme Kai.' Gohan then got Akitsu carrying her bridal style to the abandon building Supreme Kai was talking about. 'Oh yeah before I go Supreme Kai did you happen to send someone else to this universe beside me?'

'Well Gohan as a matter of fact I did but I can not tell you that is something that you need to find out on your own till then Gohan try to be careful with this world.'

'Heheh no worries Supreme Kai I'll be careful so long.' Gohan then started to fly slowly to the abandon building with Akitsu in his arms; as soon as they got there Gohan then went inside and saw that the Supreme Kai wasn't lying about the place being abandon all there was inside were cement pillars and a hard cement floor. He didn't want Akitsu to be uncomfortable while sleeping so he took off the orange part of his shirt off and folded it to be use as a pillow, he gently place Akitsu on the floor and placed her head on the pillow shirt he just folded. After that he lay next to her and started to fall asleep himself and with that ended a strange night for Gohan, he ended in a new world and he now has his own Sekirei.

(With Vegeta same time as Gohan got to this world)

On top of one of the Buildings a bright light had appeared out of nowhere and once the light had disappeared a man about 5'5" tall, his hair firmly stands upwards, and has a prominent widow's peak. he possesses black eyes and jet black hair had a appeared on top of one of the buildings.

"So this is the place that the Supreme Kai was telling me about."

_Flashback_

_~Other World Check-In Station, Other World~_

_"Alright lets get this over with you big buffoon what's the reason that you needed to see me." Vegeta said to King Yemma_

_Vegeta now knows where the persona of an almighty god comes from, as he gets a good look at King Yemma. The creature is sitting at a monstrous 50 story tall mahogany desk, making him look like an extremely powerful man, both figuratively and literally. That however is nothing compared to the creature himself, as the desk looks to be too small for the beast. King Yemma himself looks as if he would stand at least 150 stories tall, and has blood red skin much like the other ogres in this place. He also has the same characteristic horns on his head and those pitch black eyes. However, those guys weren't intimidating in the least, but this man… this man is incredibly freaky. Not only is he so much bigger, but those eyes of his… those eyes appear to have knowledge of everything, and they appear as if they have the power to see into his soul._

_"Hey I watch my mouth if I were you Vegeta, beside the only reason that I called you up was because someone has request to see you." The giant ogre stated._

_Vegeta was surprised to hear that someone wanted to talk to him. "And tell me who is stupid enough that they would want to see me?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face._

_"I would listen to King Yemma if I were you." A voice said to Vegeta._

_Vegeta had turned around to see who had the guts to say that to him when he turned around he saw two people one appears to be very tall and broad while the other seems rather short and skinny. The taller figure has a red complexion to his skin while the shorter one a purple one. If one were to look at their faces, they would conclude that the taller, red one seems to have a lot of age to him while the smaller, purple skinned man is rather young. Despite the fact that they look rather far apart in age however, both have the same snowy white hair on their heads, although their styles are staggeringly different; the red figure has long, thin, flowing hair that cascades down his back while the more youthful one has a Mohawk style. "You should know who your speaking to mortal this is the Supreme Kai, and he has a request for you." The tall one said._

_Vegeta was both surprised and shocked not realizing that the Supreme Kai was here and wanted to speak with him. Vegeta had heard of the Kai's who watches over their own galaxy and there's the Grand Kai who watches over the Kai's actions, but he knew that there had to be a greater Kai then the Grand Kai. Even though Vegeta was about to talk to the Supreme Kai doesn't mean he going to show any respect. "So what just because you're a mighty being mean that I should some respect in your dream, in fact if anyone should be shown some respect it should be me, got it?" Vegeta said._

_Kibito then got angry hearing what this foolish mortal had said about the Supreme Kai, just as he was about to say something the Supreme Kai then moved his hand to his chest stopping him from what he was going to do. _

_"No worries Kibito, after all when we came to have a chat with Vegeta we knew that we wouldn't receive a royal treatment from him." The Supreme Kai said._

_Kibito then calmed hoping that he had not upset his master. "Now then Vegeta I believe you're wondering why we called you here today."_

_Vegeta nodded._

_"Well you see Vegeta both Kibito and I have seen how well you've change with both Frieza and The Androids, and with that we have decided to give you a gift."_

_Vegeta then got curious and the last thing that the Supreme Kai said, a gift? Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what someone like the Supreme Kai would have to offer to him. "And what would that gift happen to be?" _

_"Well a new life of course." The Supreme Kai said. _

_Vegeta then change is facial expression from curious to shock, Vegeta couldn't follow what the Supreme Kai had told him, what did the Supreme Kai mean a new life. "Do you mean..."_

_"Yes Vegeta we are going to resurrect you and give you life again, but,"_

_That was the only word that Vegeta hated. "What do you mean by but?"_

_"Well you see Vegeta I can bring you back to life but I can not allow you to go back to your world."_

_"What do you mean I can't go back to my world?!" Vegeta shouted._

_"Well you see Vegeta if we do resurrect you then it could cause a change in the balance in the universe and if it does then you know who will come and destroy everything just to return the balance, so would you want that Vegeta many lives will be destroyed due to your selfishness?"_

_At first Vegeta was wondering who the Supreme Kai was talking about then it hit him, Vegeta couldn't believe who the Supreme Kai was talking about he remembered the first time that he had seen was just a child he went to see his father and when he got to the throne room he saw a huge dinner feast and he saw a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large pointed ears. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations. He had search to see where his father was, he was shock to see that his father the king of all Saiyan was been used as a stepping stone. Vegeta was of course was mad at the being but remained silence. He remembers his name very well Bills, even Vegeta knew that he wouldn't still be a match for someone like him even with all of his training in the other world and since Bills is known to be the god of destruction he will destroy anything just to keep the balance and even Vegeta knew that he wouldn't want to risk it."_

_"I know that you are upset about this Vegeta but this is your choice you can stay here in the other world or you can regain your life in a new world we shall send you to."_

_"Before I answer that question of yours why me?"_

_"Well like I said before Vegeta you have change you use to be a selfless person who only cared about himself but that all change during the time with Frieza and the final battle of yours between the Android, so what will your choice be Vegeta?"_

_"If that suppose to be your reason then what about the others?"_

_"Yes we knew that the Z-Fighters also deserved the same reward as you but Tien, Yamcha, and Krillen wish to stay here and keep their training but with both Piccolo and Goku that's a different story."_

_"What do you mean Kakarot and the Namekian are a different story?"_

_"I am sorry Vegeta but both Goku and Piccolo had asked me to keep our discussion private, so back to my offer what would you wish to choose?"_

_Vegeta couldn't help but ponder for this offer that the Supreme Kai either he could stay here in the other world or regain his life again and go to a new world. "Very well Supreme Kai I'll go to this new world that you speak of." _

_"Ah very good choice Vegeta now all I need is your soul and once I have that I can send you to the new world, understand?"_

_All Vegeta did was nodded._

_"Excellent." The Supreme Kai then started to walk towards Vegeta and place his hand on Vegeta chest. "Now all you have to do is just close your eyes and focus."_

_Vegeta did as he was told and closed his eyes then his entire body started to glow in a light blue aura. "Okay Vegeta I hope you enjoy your new life may we meet again someday." The Supreme Kai said._

_Vegeta had opened his eyes and saw that he was in a pitch black room with nothing inside, until he saw a bright white light he knew that that to be the way to the new world so he jumped through it."_

_He had landed on top of a building he looks around and saw a city and then he looked at himself he was still wearing his Saiyan armor and there was one he wanted to make sure of he look to see if he stilled had his halo over his head. Once Vegeta did it wasn't there no more, he couldn't believe it he really is alive the Supreme Kai really did bring him back to life._

_"So this is the place that the Supreme Kai was telling me about."_

(End of Flashback)

Vegeta then look around and saw a city with many buildings and thought that he should check it out to see where exactly he is.

**Meanwhile**

At another top of one of the buildings of Tokyo stood a light grey haired woman tied in a ponytail examining the streets of Tokyo from the top of a building with a sword in her hand, wearing a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over her shoulders she was wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei crest printed on it. Karasuba had just finishing killing her latest prey but after that she decided to take a little break and just sat at the edge of the rooftop with a lot of things on her mind. 'This little game that idiot came up with should about to start soon and here I am not winged yet, but so far their isn't anybody worthy of being my Ashikabi except Natsuo.'

Her small thoughts were interrupted as she began to catch sight of a lone figure closing in from the distance jumping off a rooftop to another, She decided to follow him, due to the fact that her curiosity got the best of her. As she got closer to the figure she notice that it was a human.

As Vegeta kept jumping from a rooftop to an other he felt a Kai energy following him he decided to stop and turned around to see who would be stupid enough to follow him, as he turned around he saw a women but he notice something about her, her cold gaze it looks like a type of person who wouldn't hesitate to kill. They both stared down at each other; there was a silent moment between them until Karasuba broke that silence.

"So would you mind telling me who you are?" Karasuba said with a false smile on her face.

"Hpmh please as if I would tell a weak woman who I am." Vegeta said as he crossed both of his arms and gave off a smirk.

With that comment Vegeta had made Karasuba angry at what this piece of worthless trash of a human had said to her, calling her weak clearly he didn't know whom he was messing with. "Oh my, you know I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you off with a warning but I'll tell you this my name is Number 4 Karasuba or also known as the Black Sekirei of the disciplinary squad, heard of me?"

Vegeta didn't seem to change his expression he still had his arms crossed and the same smirk on his face. "Sorry to tell you this but I never heard of this disciplinary squad or the Black Sekirei, and if I haven't heard of them then it not worth knowing about a bunch of weaklings."

This made Karasuba even more angry she then immediately grab her katana and charge as fast as she can towards Vegeta, just as she revealed her blade she quickly slice Vegeta, or though she thought. She thought that she had hit him but saw no damage was done to him.

Vegeta then laughed and said. "Oh I am sorry was something was supposed to happen right now or did I just missed it?"

Karasuba then got angry and charged towards him again this time jumped into the air preparing to slice Vegeta in half as she got closer to him she knew that she wouldn't miss with a close range like this. But then the unthinkable happened her sword was stopped by Vegeta with nothing more than a mere finger but that wasn't all as she was still astonish of how this human stopped her sword attack with just a finger Vegeta then vanish out of thin air this made Karasuba even more shocked after that Vegeta then reappeared behind Karasuba and grab her by her leg and spin her around and then threw her into the cement rooftop causing a small creator to appear and Karasuba to cough up a little bit of blood.

As Karasuba was lying there in the crater she was struggling to get up and as she barley stood she fell down to her knees breathing heavily, she then look up to see that this man was in front of her and they both got a closer look at each other faces.

When Vegeta got a closer look at Karasuba face he notice her Black/Grey eyes and then felt a strange feeling within him, Vegeta didn't know how to describe this feeling he was having, he hadn't felt this way in a while.

Karasuba was still panting, then she let out a light chuckle "Hehe so what are you waiting for aren't you going to kill me already?"

Vegeta then raised his hand getting ready to kill this person but then for some reason he just stop, all he did now was stood up and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Karasuba couldn't believe what happened a human showed mercy towards her, this was something that she wasn't going to accept she as she was struggling to get up she coughed a bit of blood. "Hey you, where do you think your going?"

Vegeta then turned to see Karasuba barley standing with her katana in her hand. "Listen just consider yourself lucky that I'm in a good mood today, understand?"

Karasuba then got even more angry. "Why! only weak fools would show mercy!"

Vegeta still didn't change the expression on his face. "If I remember correctly didn't you give me a chance to live."

Karasuba then had a shocking expression on her face, why did she give him a chance this was nothing that she never done that before. Then out of no where a strong force had came to her chest, then she just fell to her knees trying to find a explanation for what is happing right now, what's wrong with her? She never felt like this before what could have caused it, could she be...reacting but to who to him?

Vegeta then saw what had happen and thought that he should have left her where she was but for some reason he just couldn't, why couldn't he have just left her where she was so instead he decided to go on and check to see if she was okay. As he got closer to her she lifted up her head and they both got to see each others eyes.

Karasuba then blushes when she sees Vegeta Pitch-Black eyes, after a moment Karasuba then knew that she had found her Ashikabi as much as she wanted to refuse this reacting but she thought for a little bit and she had come to a conclusion maybe this person is her one true Ashikabi. She kept breathing heavily "So just tell me who are you?"

Vegeta then thought maybe this human is worthy of knowing his name after all he knew that she had a certain type of potential that no ordinary humans can possess, he let out a small chuckle. "Well maybe you're worthy of knowing my name, well listen here woman because I don't like to repeat myself the name is Vegeta understand."

"Vegeta huh," Then Karasuba then let out a small chuckle. "That's a strange name, but there one more thing I must do."

"And what would that..." Vegeta then couldn't finish his sentence since Karasuba had tackled him down. When he looked up he saw Karasuba with a blush still on her face and was still heavily breathing. "heheh well I never knew that you would be my Ashikabi." Karasuba then got closer to Vegeta. Vegeta could help but blush "W-What are you..." But Vegeta couldn't finish his sentence since Karasuba just kissed him. Vegeta couldn't believe what was happing no one had ever kissed him like this except Bulma or as he call her woman. While Karasuba was kissing Vegeta her back then suddenly started to show a small bird like symbol and then had revealing wings that glowed with a pure evil black, her wings then disappeared. She then backed away from Vegeta but then got closer to his ear and whisper "I am Number 4 Karasuba let us conquer the world together." she then got off of Vegeta and she was glad to have found an Ashikabi like him.

Vegeta had no word to say after what just happen, he had many questions that he wanted to ask but before he could say a single word his stomach had spoken for him.

Karasuba couldn't help but let out another light chuckle after hearing his stomach growling. "If you are hungry my Ashikabi then please follow me." With that Karasuba then jump off the rooftop and started to head towards the MBI headquarters. Vegeta then had no choice but to follow her after all there was going to be free food involved how could he refused, so he did the same thing as Karasuba and started to follow her to where she was headed.

In other world

"Well it seems that both Vegeta and Gohan are having an interesting time in this new world, wouldn't you agree Supreme Kai."

"Yes Kibito but remember this is just the beginning for both Gohan and Vegeta."

* * *

**Well that's all folks I hope you enjoyed it and please review so I can know what you guys thought of this story and Helios-Rufus I wanted to apologize for my actions and I hope you forgive me.**

**So guys tell me if you think I should add some villains from the DBZ universe to the Sekirei Universe would really be a big help**

**so until next time**

Jā ne


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dragon Ball Z is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji Tv, and Akira Toriyama. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

* * *

(With Gohan) Gohan had just awoken he look around and saw Akitsu still asleep, Gohan didn't want to wake her up just yet so he got up and decided to go change into his new training gi. He grab his new clothes and was able to tell that the Supreme Kai did a good job with these new clothes, he finish changing his new clothes and when he heard a yawn he turned to see Akitsu she finally woke up.

"Good morning." Gohan said giving off his father famous Son grin. "I notice about the clothes you were wearing so I got you new clothes to wear here you go." Gohan then handed Akitsu her new clothes, Akitsu then nodded and got the clothes from Gohan and she started to unbutton the current shirt she was wearing reveling a little bit of cleavage. Gohan then blushed furiously seeing Akitsu just changing in front of him like that. "Whoa w-wait Akitsu what are you doing!?"

"You told me to change so I am." Akitsu said in a tone that shows that she didn't mind if she was changing in front of Gohan.

"But wait until I go outside okay, if you need me I'll be on the rooftop" With that Gohan had left Akitsu alone to change in private and went up the stairs.

Akitsu didn't understand why Gohan had to leave while she was changing she had a pondering look on her face and just shrugged it off, as soon as she finish changing she notice that the pillow she slept on was Gohan orange shirt and she also saw a pile of his clothes so she got them and folded them she then went to the rooftop to go give Gohan his clothes that and she doesn't want to leave her Ashikabi or else she afraid that Gohan would throw her away like she was in the past. She gone up the stairs and open the door to the rooftop she notice Gohan was doing some one-handed push ups she didn't want to disturb his training so she stayed behind the door and watch Gohan continue his training he finally stopped with a few more push ups, he pushed off the ground and flipped back on his feet as he began to practice his punches and kicks, Akitsu was amaze at how Gohan moved through each fighting form both with great speed and flawless, she didn't know much about Gohan fighting style since she only uses ice for fighting she was still in awe of how fast Gohan movement was it was like that he been training his entire life perfecting this form of fighting.

Gohan then stop with his training routing as he notice earlier that Akitsu had finish changing and had been watching him from behind the door he thought that this would be a perfect chance for him to examine this new world. "Hey Akitsu." Gohan said as he turned around and walk towards Akitsu.

"Yes Gohan-sama?" Akitsu said, as Gohan got closer she then remembered to give Gohan his folded clothes.

"Huh oh wow you folded my clothes for me thanks Akitsu," Gohan then notice that Akitsu was in her new clothes "Wow those new clothes sure looks nice on you Akitsu."

Akitsu couldn't help but blush a little hearing a complement from her Ashikabi but then heard an explosion.

Gohan and Akitsu then ran up to the edge of the rooftop and saw two people, dark haired female they looked like they were twins, wearing something like multiple straps , chasing another woman she has long light orange hair. She is wearing a cream colored top which revealed her shoulders, short dark orange skirt, black stockings and light brown boots. It looks like that she was carrying a spear-type weapon on her back.

"Please leave me alone." The woman who was being chased said while trying her best to dodge their lightning attacks.

"Then just hold still so we can kill you!" Hikari demanded. "Please make this easier for yourself and just give up." Hikibi said half heartily.

Gohan didn't want to keep watching this he needed to save that woman. "Akitsu come on we need to go help her." Akitsu nodded in agreement and both Gohan and Akitsu jumped off the rooftop and landed on another they started to follow them to a suburban area, Gohan knew he could get there faster but he didn't want to leave Akitsu behind.

* * *

Somewhere near a suburban area two people were standing in front of an inn, a above average-height and slim young man with messy black hair, gray eyes, wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. With a blue jacket over his white shirt someone who looks like he's in his 20's, stood there with a couple of luggage in his hands and next to him was a young brunette wearing a dress that had some similarity with a red and white Shinto Priestess outfit, but in her case she had a short skirt that stop above her knees, along with fighting gloves, carrying a huge bag behind her back. Just as they stood in front of the inn a woman who was wearing a traditional-modest lavender kimono, which was the same color as her hair that was tied in a ponytail by a ribbon which trailed down to her backside. "Welcome home Minato and Musubi we been waiting for you please come on in." she said with kindness in her voice. Just as both Minato and Musubi were about to walk into the inn they heard an explosion. They both turned and saw the Lightning twins from yesterday chasing a woman she must be a unwinged Sekirei. "Minato we have to go help her." Musubi said, she drop the huge bag she was carrying on the front lawn of the inn and started to chase after the twins to go save the Sekirei. "W-wait Musubi hold up sorry Landlady but we have to go help her."

"No I understand Minato go help her may the god and goddesses help you with your success."

"Thank you landlady I hope they do." Minato then started to follow Musubi. As the landlady was just about to enter the inn she notice that someone was following the twins as well she only had one thing on her mind were then friend or foe.

The woman that was being chased by both Hikari and Hikibi was still barley dodging the lightning attack until she trip and fell she tried to get up but the twins were standing in front of her they both linked hands and extended both of their hands towards the Sekirei "I'm sorry put this is for the best." Hikibi said. The Sekirei then closed her eyes in fear hopping that her death will be painless, but until both twins had unleashed their lighting attack, a quick force appeared out of no where and was able to save the Sekirei just in time. The Sekirei still had her eyes close but she heard a voice. "Hey are you okay?" The voice asked kindly.

The Sekirei then started to open her eyes real slowly and saw a tall, ravened colored hair man, smiling at her, she then notice that he had a scar that runs down the left side of his cheek, then he spoke to her. "Hey I'm going to put you down now is that okay?" All the Sekirei did was nodded, Gohan then place her on the ground and she was able to get a better view of the man who saved her he was also muscular. Next to them landed another woman, the Sekirei then notice that the woman next to them was also a Sekirei. "Akitsu can you please take her someplace safe."

"But my Ashikabi what about you, I should stay and figh..." She couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that Gohan place his hand on her shoulder. "No Akitsu please take her somewhere safe I can handle this and beside I don't want to see you get hurt, understand?" Akitsu then blush a little knowing that her Ashikabi cares for her safety. Akitsu then nodded at her Ashikabi request she grab the other Sekirei hand and started to get farther away from the twins. Then Minato and Musubi finally arrived to where the twins were but instead of the Sekirei they saw they saw a tall, stern, and muscular man, he has wild self-cut style black hair He is seen wearing a orange/red/golden gi over a dark blue undershirt. They were wondering what someone like him is doing here face off two Sekireis.

Gohan then turned around to where the twin's girls were as soon as he faced them his emotion then change from kind hearted to seriousness. "I don't know what going, but I won't allow you to hurt innocent people without and explanation, got it!" But Hikari didn't like the way that this guy was talking to her "Hey listen here asshole we don't have to explain our selves to you got it, so if I were you I start running away if I were you." Hikari said as she raised her hand, surrounded by lightning. Hikibi knew that she couldn't stop her sister when she's like this so she had no choice but to attack as well. Both twins had link hands together and an electrical charge had appeared on their hands. "Now this is your last chance get lost and we won't have to kill you."

Minato and Musubi saw what was just about to happen. 'Is this guy crazy taking on two Sekirei? 'Minato thought to himself. "Musubi we got to help that guy out okay."

"Okay Minato." Just as Musubi was about to step in to help an ice needle was sent straight at her but not to kill her but to stop her. Both Minato and Musubi looked up to see what had stop them they saw a woman with short, light brown hair, standing on top of a house, her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar to a kimono. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric, and a black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. Next to her was the Sekirei that was being chased by the lightning twins. 'Oh no another Sekirei this bad but we still need to save that guy.'

"Hey what do you think you trying to do we have to save him!" Minato shouted hoping that the ice Sekirei would listen.

"I will not allow anyone else to interrupt my Ashikabi wishes." Akitsu said as she and the other Sekirei jump off from the roof. "Wait so that guy over there is an Ashikabi" Minato asked and all Akitsu nodded in replied. "Well if he's your Ashikabi then you need to go save him." "No my Ashikabi wishes for me to stay away and to keep this Sekirei safe, I know that he can handle them himself." Akitsu said with a hint of worries in her voice hoping that her Ashikabi will be safe.

Gohan still stood in front of the twins not moving an inch when they threaten to attack him. "Alright this is you last chance move or we will have to destroy you!" Hikari demanded Gohan still stood there not even showing a single sign of fear. "Alright then we warned you here take this!" With that both Hikari and Hikabi had launch their lightning attack and had landed where Gohan was, an explosion had appeared after the lightning attack.

Minato, Musubi were both shocked and sad that an Ashikabi had sacrificed his life just to save a Sekirei that he had barely met. "Is he?" Minato question if the Ashikabi was dead. The Sekirei that was saved by Gohan was just about to cry knowing that it's her fault that he was killed by the Sekirei twins. Everyone was in upset about what had happened everyone except Akitsu.

"Heh see this is what happens if you didn't listen to us. Hikari said while Hikibi had a sad look on her face feeling guilty about what they had done. As soon as the smoke had cleared everyone was shocked to see what had happen. Gohan was still standing in the same place as before, not damaged by the lightning attack not even his clothes were scratched. "What no way how the hell could you have survived that!" Hikari demanded to know.

"Heh sorry to disappoint you but it's going to take a lot more than that to beat me." Gohan said while giving off a small smirk and pointing his thumb towards him.

Both twins were upset after hear what he said especially Hikari. "Oh yeah well here have it!" Hikari had launched another lightning attack; Hikibi had no choice but to follow her sister by launching another lightning attack. Instead of standing there Gohan decided to dodge them instead.

Hikari and Hibiki are getting frustrated, no matter how many times they attacked, he seems to dodging all their attacks, and that all he doing, he hadn't attacked this whole time they have been in conflict, but he look no worse for wear while they are showing signs of exhaustion. "Oh come on don't tell me that this is all you got.", Gohan said while having a small smile on his face. "Why don't you shut up, after all you haven't thrown a single punch!" Hikari shouted. Gohan stated, "All right, but don't say I didn't give you a chance." With a blink of an eye he managed to close the distance between them. Hikari and Hibiki stood with their mouths open, wide eyed with shock, unfortunately, that all they have time to do when Gohan shoved his fist in Hikari's stomach causing her to fall to her knees and was knock out, as her sister was taken out Hibiki tries to launch another lightning attack but before she could unleashed her attack Gohan once again vanishes and appeared next to her grabbing her wrist causing her attack to disappear, Gohan then kneed kick her to her stomach and just like her sister she had fallen.

Everyone was shock to see what had happen except Musubi she just had stars in her eyes seeing how strong that guy was. Both Minato and the Sekirei were both surprised that one guy was able to beat the lightning twins has if they were nothing 'Just who the heck is this guy' Minato thought. But Akitsu reaction was a little bit different than the rest. She just had a small smile on her face knowing that her Ashikabi is safe. Gohan then turned to where Akitsu and the other Sekirei were and went towards them. Gohan then went towards the Sekirei that he saved. "Hey you okay?" Gohan asked in concern. All the Sekirei did was nodded, "My name is Son Gohan what's yours."

"Umm m-my n-name is number 78 Nanami, thank you for saving me." Nanami bows in front of Gohan for showing her thanks.

"No problem, wait number does that mean your a Sekirei."

"Yes I am a Sekirei but I have no Ashikabi that's why those two were chasing me." "Huh? So you mean if there are Sekireis who don't have an Ashikabi will be chased down by those two?"

"Yes and if it wasn't for you might have been here thank you." Gohan then took notice of the two people "Hey there my name is Gohan, what's yours?" Minato then snap out of his daze and started to introduce himself. "Umm hi my name is Minato Sahashi and this is..." Just as Minato was about to introduce Musubi "my name is Musubi, would you please spar with me?" Gohan was surprised to hear that someone wanted to spar with him. "Umm why do you want to spar with me?" Gohan couldn't help but asked.

"Well I saw how you were able to beat those two easily and you must so strong to do that."

"Heheh." Gohan laughed sheepily while rubbing the back of his head "It was nothing, and sure I'll spar with you but I don't think that this place is the best spot for a spar."

"Oh no worries about that I know a perfect place for our spar just follow me, come on Minato." With that Musubi had grab Minato by his neck collar and ran as fast as she can to the inn. While she did that Gohan couldn't help but stand there with a sweat drop running down the side of his head. 'Man she can really run fast.'

"Okay Akitsu I think it is time to follow them." Akitsu nodded and Gohan knew that she meant yes, then they both started to follow the two until Gohan turned around and notice Nanami was walking towards the opposite direction. "Hey Nanami where are you going?"

"Oh well you see I wouldn't want to be a bother with you."

"What are you talking about you won't be a bother to anybody, please come with us." Gohan said as he offered his hand to Nanami. Nanami look at Gohan hand, at first she was hesitating weather she should accept his offer or not but then she realized that Gohan had saved her from the lightning twins so she felt like she should repay her gratitude towards him. She then accept Gohan on his offer of going with him she extended her hand to Gohan hand, Gohan then took her hand and gave off his father famous Son grin. Nanami then blush a little then started to follow them to where Minato and Musubi went.

* * *

At the Izumo Inn

At the front of Izumo Inn, Miya sweeping doing her best to keep the Inn clean but she was wondering if both Minato and Musubi were okay. Her thoughts though were interrupted when she saw a figure running fast towards the Inn she decided to step back a bit just to be safe, and there Musubi was able to make it to the Inn as fast as she can with a unconscious Minato in her hand with swirls in his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness it's you Musubi so were you able to help the woman?" Miya asked.

But it seems that Musubi ignore her question then asked. "Land Lady can we use the backyard real quick?"

Miya was looking at Musubi with a questioning look on her face, "And tell me Musubi why would you need the backyard for?"

"Oh Land Lady sorry but we found this strong fighter and I asked him to spar with me and he said yes so he's coming here, oh I'm so exited!" Musubi said with stars in her eyes. Miya stilled had a confused look on her face trying to get what Musubi mean until she heard footsteps heading towards the Inn she turned and saw three people were standing in front of the one of them was the woman who was being chased by the lightning twins and the other she got more curious when she saw Gohan with the scar he had on the left side of his face but her thoughts were interrupted when Gohan bowed in front.

"Sorry to bother you but my name is Son Gohan and Musubi had asked for a spar, I hope that isn't too much trouble?"

Normally Miya would have said no due to the fact that she doesn't allow violence at the Inn but she turned and saw how Musubi was all excited and happy. So Miya thought that it wouldn't hurt anyone after all it was just a spar. "Oh it's no trouble at all by the way my name is Miya Asama and would you mind telling me who these two are?" Miya said.

"Oh of course, this is Akitsu and this is Nanami." Gohan said as he was gesturing the both of them and both Akitsu and Nanami bowed.

Then Musubi shouted with excitement "Come on please Gohan I can't wait any longer!" Musubi then went to the backyard getting ready for her spar.

Gohan then look over to Musubi, "Okay I'm coming please excuse me Miya." Just as Gohan and Akitsu along with Nanami was leaving to where Musubi was going. Miya then spoke up "Excuse me Gohan, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me watching the two of you spar?" The reason Miya asked was to see what the reason why Musubi wanted to spar with him in the first place, maybe he is strong she wanted to find that out for herself.

Gohan then gave her a small smile, "Of course you can watch." with that all four of them headed out to the backyard, they saw Musubi doing a bit of stretching and they saw Minato sitting at the patio still dizzy after what Musubi did, pretty soon Akitsu, Nanami, and Miya soon sat where Minato was as they were waiting for the spar to start.

As both Gohan and Musubi stared at each other, Musubi then got into her fighting stance as well as Gohan. "Gohan please don't hold back." Musubi said as she smiled.

Gohan couldn't help but let out a little chuckle, 'Man she sure is full of energy.', "Okay Musubi lets go."

Musubi nodded and charge straight at Gohan.

* * *

Other World

The Supreme Kai was looking at the crystal ball which should the image of earth from the DBZ universe and soon saw something he was going to regret. "Oh no this can't be happing!"

Kibito then heard the Supreme Kai and went to his side. "Supreme Kai what's wrong?"

'A enemy is coming, a enemy that trunks can't handle alone.' The Supreme Kai thought to himself.

**Well that's all folks hope you enjoyed it and I wish to thank all of you for reading and reviewing my story I really appreciate, Oh by the way Nanami is going to be one of Gohan Sekirei but not right away I'll think when the moment is right. Thank you SHONENJUMP GUY and edboy4926 for the review you guys left. BTW I hope you guys can guess who the villain Supreme Kai was talking about, So please Read, Review, and Enjoy. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Z is owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Sekirei is owned by Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

**I own nothing. (A/N: I just need to say that this chapter takes place before Gohan meet Musubi and Minato.)**

* * *

(With Vegeta at the night he met Karasuba)

As Vegeta was following Karasuba lead he got curious to where they were going but he didn't bother to ask, while both of them kept walking neither of them wanted to start a small talk to each other especially Karasuba she just turned her head slightly to Vegeta she was analyzing him for some reason every time that she sees him he just gets more interesting to her. 'Just who are you Vegeta?' Karasuba then notice that they were here she stops and so did Vegeta, she turns to him "Well here we are my Ashikabi." She said with a small friendly smile.

Vegeta then look and saw a tall building, Vegeta then got curious of why she had taken him here. As they both walked to the doors they entered, Vegeta then saw the inside it was huge as it was on the outside, both Karasuba and Vegeta kept walking until they reached the center of the main lobby. Karasuba then turned to Vegeta. "Well my Ashikabi as much as I wish to stay here and keep you company I must go." As Karasuba started to walk to the elevator, she was quickly stopped by Vegeta as he was standing in front of her.

"Hold it women if I remember correctly the reason that I followed you here was because you had offered food, now where is it?" Vegeta said.

Karasuba then chuckle lightly, she was still amazed of how her Ashikabi is able to move that fast without her noticing. "But of course just a moment please." Then Karasuba went to an intercom that was next to the elevator. "Hey listen I have a guest here with me and I wish for assistance." After the request a couple of troops then came. "What is it that you wish for mistress?" One of the troopers asked.

"Well that is simple, as you can see I have a guest here with me today and he requires food so take him to the kitchen and give him whatever he wants. Understand?" Karasuba said.

"Yes of course mistress." The trooper said to Karasuba then turned to Vegeta. "Please come with me." With that the troopers then started to walk towards to where the kitchen was and Vegeta then followed.

After that Karasuba then started to head towards the elevator and as soon as she got inside she pressed a button causing the elevator door to close and take her to her destination. As she got to her destination she kept walking through the long hallways to speak with the chairman and tell him about her special guest, while she was still walking she came across a certain someone she stop to see Natsuo a young gentleman with brown hair, wearing throughout the entire story an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie.

Karasuba then gave him her false friendly smile as Natsuo just smiled back and began to talk. "Well, well Karasuba seems you have gotten yourself into quite a mess." Natsuo said as he was referring of how many scratches were on her. "So mind telling me what happen?"

"I'll tell you later or you can come with me to see the chairman after all I do need to discuss something with him." Karasuba then kept walking and Natsuo followed her.

"So mind telling the reason why you required assistants and if I remember correctly you said something about a guest, so who is this guest of yours?"

Karasuba then turned her head slightly while still walking, "My, my aren't we a bit curious today."

"Well who could blame me after all you came back to MBI headquarters with both a guest and a couple of damages on your body and that something that doesn't happen to you quite often, so I'll ask again who is your special guest that you brought here.?"

"Very well since you're being persistence about this I'll tell you, my guest that I brought along with me, he is my Ashikabi." Karasuba said.

Natsuo then stopped and Karasuba turned to see Natsuo who had a small smile on his face. "Humph who knew that out of the disciplinary squad that you would have your own Ashikabi, I must say who ever that guest of yours is he must quite something to be able to get someone like you as his Sekirei."

Karasuba then let out a small chuckle. "Yes he is quite something, never in my life have I encountered someone like him."

"So since this person is your Ashikabi does that mean he's going to be the Ashikabi of both Haihane and Benitsubasa?"

"That is what I want to find out for myself which is why I needed to speak with the chairman to see what he thinks."

With that both Karasuba and Natsuo finish their little chat and continue walking until they have approach a door with two bodyguards and as soon as the guards had seen both Karasuba and Natsuo they both politely step-aside and allowed Karasuba and Natsuo to enter. One of them had asked if Karasuba needed some medical attention to recover those injures she had, she said no and with that both Natsuo and Karasuba then entered into a very large room with nothing but a simple couch, a wooden desk along with a huge leather seat behind it, and a giant screen which contain a video scene of a certain some who just entered into the kitchen.

Karasuba then look towards the desk and someone was there, it was no other than Minaka the President of MBI and right next to him was his assistant Takami. Minaka had turned to see Karasuba and Natsuo with an amusing on his face for many reasons. "So Karasuba lets have a nice chat shall we?" Karasuba then nodded and went to go sit down at the couch and have a small discussion about her "Guest.".

* * *

#With Vegeta#

As Vegeta was being taken to the kitchen he notice that he had entered into a huge dining hall and while he entered the room one of the escort had brought him to a table and had given him a menu that possesses the most fine selection of foods. While Vegeta was looking through the menu a waitress had come to see what this person would like to order.

"So is there anything on the menu you would like to order?" The waitress asked with a kind smile on her face.

Vegeta then just turned glaring at her, the waitress couldn't help but get a little bit scared due to the fact that when he glares at her it causes her to sweat in fear and send a shivering feeling to her spine. "S-So I-is t-there anything you would like to order?" The waitress asked again but with a little bit of fear.

Vegeta then closes his eyes, making the waitress feel less scared, and then closed the menu. "Yes in fact I would like everything on the menu." Vegeta said calmly.

The waitress was a little bit stunned to hear someone had request like that. "A-Are you sure you want to order that?" The waitress asks but will soon regret that.

Vegeta then opened his eyes and send a menacing glare towards the waitress causing her to step back a bit in fear. "Did you hear me stuttered woman, I said everything on the menu understand!?" Vegeta shouted.

"Ahhh! Y-Yes u-understood." The waitress then ran as fast as she can to the kitchen to tell the chefs what he had requested that and she wanted to get far away from him as possible.

Then Vegeta just turned away letting a little grunt of annoyance out and began to wait for his food.

* * *

#Back to Karasuba#

"My, My he is an interesting person, I can see why this man is your Ashikabi Karasuba he seems to have a certain attitude that makes me more curious about him." Minaka said.

"Yes I have to agree with Minaka Karasuba he is not your ordinary Ashikabi, mind telling me where you find someone like him?" Natsuo asked.

"Heheh to be honest I just happened to run into him after I did a little bit of business, you see," Karasuba then explained of how she encountered Vegeta and how he became her Ashikabi.

"What no way someone was able to beat you as if you were nothing." Takami said in a disbelief type of voice.

"Hold it Takami I want to see if what Karasuba said is true then I wish to see this with my own eyes, please call in both Haihane and Benitsubasa and tell them to head to the training room I wish to put Vegeta skills to the test."

"But Minaka what are you thinking!?" Takami shouted not understanding what this idiot is planning.

"Oh relax Takami I just want to make things a bit interesting, now Karasuba would you please go get your Ashikabi and tell him to head to the training room." Minaka asked.

All Karasuba did was nodded in agreement and went out the door to go and fetch her Ashikabi. "Now as for you Natsuo please go and fetch Haihane and Benitsubasa and tell them to go to the training room as well but don't mention about Karasuba Ashikabi, understand?"

"Yes of course Minaka." And just as Karasuba did he went out the door to go and get Haihane and Benitsubasa.

"Minaka are sure this is going to be fine." Takami asked.

"Yes of course Takami now if you'll excuse me I need to see this Vegeta power." Minaka then up and started to walk out the door, "Oh and please be a dear and check to see if we can find any information about him." With that Minaka then left and started to head towards the viewing area above the training room.

* * *

(With Karasuba)

When Karasuba left the office she went back to the elevator and headed towards the dining hall where Vegeta was. 'Well I wonder how Vegeta will handle both Haihane and Benitsubasa in a battle, it would be an interesting thing to see.' Karasuba thoughts were ended when she came across the entrance to the dining hall, she had opened the door but saw the most shocking thing it was how her Ashikabi was eating nonstop making the plates that he had finished into a tall pile and how the waiters came back and fourth taking away his food and bringing him a new plate of food. Karasuba then let out a small laugh making Vegeta turned to her direction.

For some reason when Vegeta heard Karasuba laugh he had a strange feeling that he felt before when he first met her so he decided to best ignore it and when he did he let out a little grunt and continued eating his food.

"My, My aren't we hungry?" Karasuba said as she got closer to the table, Vegeta just let out another grunt and kept eating. Karasuba then sat down across from Vegeta and ordered one of the servants to bring her something as well, while Karasuba was waiting for her food to come she got curious of how her Ashikabi is able to eat all of those food and yet maintain his well-built appearance. Finally the waiter had brought her food, she had ordered a Filet Mignon as she was eating she started to talk to Vegeta. "So my Ashikabi are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hmph" that what all Vegeta said.

As Karasuba was eating her Filet Mignon. "Tell me my Ashikabi do you wish to fight someone?"

Then Vegeta stopped eating for a second and stared at Karasuba, 'fight someone?' "So tell Karasuba what do you mean if I wish to fight someone?"

Karasuba was a little bit surprised when Vegeta had called her by her actual name instead of women. "Well you see my Ashikabi do you remember what I mention during the time we first met?"

Vegeta then crossed his arms trying to remember what Karasuba had told him when they first met. "Well if I remember correctly you told me that you are known as the Black Sekirei of the disciplinary squad, I'm I correct?"

"Yes Vegeta you are correct and as for the fight your opponents will be the remaining two members of the disciplinary squad." Karasuba said as she finished her meal.

"Are they strong?" Vegeta asked.

"Well my Ashikabi I believe that your opinion weather they are strong or not." Karasuba then got up and started to head out through the door. "So shall we go my Ashikabi?" Karasuba said as she extended her hand to Vegeta.

Vegeta just look at Karasuba for a second wondering if he should go and face these opponents that Karasuba mention. "Very well then Karasuba take me to where I'll be fighting them." Vegeta then got out of his seat.

"Very well my Ashikabi follow me." Karasuba and Vegeta both left the dining hall and started to head towards the training room. 'Why does she keep calling me this Ashikabi, I really need to ask.'

* * *

(With Natsuo)

As Natsuo was walking down the hall to go and retrieve Haihane and Benitsubasa, he stop to a door and opened the door and saw two women one of them is a slender female who bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance and has gauntlets that are armed with scythe-like, barbed-tipped claws, and metal bracers that shield her arms up to the elbow, watching T.V (Haihane) and the other one was wearing a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips (Benitsubasa). She had a bored look on her face until she saw Natsuo entering the room.

"Ahh Natsuo you're here." Benitsubasa said as she got off from the couch and got closer to him. "So are you finally going to make me your Sekirei?" Benitsubasa asked with a little of hope in her voice.

"Sorry but no, the only reason I came here was because it was a order from Minaka, he has a request for the two of you." Benitsubasa had a confused look on her face while Haihane just turned her head slightly away from the T.V to face Natsuo. "Request?" was all that Haihane said.

"Yes you see Minaka had found someone who may be worthy of joining the Disciplinary Squad." Natsuo said but he knew what he said was nothing more than a lie but he couldn't let Benitsubasa and Haihane know that their opponent is a Ashikabi.

"What! Another member to the Disciplinary Squad!?" Benitsubasa shouted. She couldn't help but shout in anger but she couldn't help herself after all she out of the three Disciplinary Squad members she is the only one who openly admits that she "loves" Natsuo. She has always wanted to make Natsuo to "open his eyes" (make him like women, since Haihane had said that he was gay, which Benitsubasa did not believe ) and when she's able to make Natsuo love her she then will attempt to kill both Haihane and Karasuba, so she can have him all to herself but if that idiot Minaka adds another Sekirei to the Disciplinary Squad what if she tries to take Natsuo way from her. Benitsubasa couldn't allow this to happen.

Haihane on the other hand just shrugged and got up to go and see this new candidate for the Disciplinary squad. "So what does this new member have to do with us?"

"Well you see Haihane, Minaka wants to see what this Sekirei possess and that were your request comes in he wants the two of you to test his skills also..." However Natsuo couldn't finish his sentence when he saw Benitsubasa shocked expression on her face and while Haihane just had a surprised look on her face and turned to see Benitsubasa and let out a laugh.

Benitsubasa couldn't believe what Natsuo had just said that the newest member in the Disciplinary Squad was a guy and since she knew that every member of the Disciplinary Squad would be the Sekireis of Natsuo since he was the perfect candidate for being the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad then that means Natsuo would have to kiss him to make the new member his Sekirei. This was something that Benitsubasa wouldn't allow. "Hey Natsuo you said that we have to test his skill right?"

"Yes Benitsubasa both you and Haihane will be fighting him."

"So then is it okay if he's weak we can kill him?" Benitsubasa asked hoping that she'll be able to kill this new Sekirei.

"If you can then yes."

Benitsubasa then had a small evil smirk on her face.

"Will Karasuba also test the new Sekirei?" Haihane asked.

"Well as much as we wanted to test the new Sekirei she had to go handle some business that Minaka had asked her to do, so shall we go?" Natsuo said as he was going through the door.

"Oh Natsuo you know that I'll always follow you no matter where you go." Benitsubasa said as she got closer to Natsuo.

Haihane just shrugged and turned off the T.V and went with both Natsuo and Benitsubasa to go and face off with this new Sekirei even she wasn't afraid to admit that she is quite interested in meeting the Sekirei.

* * *

(With both Vegeta and Karasuba)

Vegeta was with Karasuba walking through the long hallways until they had finally reached their destination. Vegeta saw a huge metal door and as Karasuba then opened it he got a better look on the inside it seems like a huge empty metal room, as both Vegeta and Karasuba walked in he had looked around to see if his opponents were here yet. "Karasuba were are these opponents that you mention at?" Vegeta asked with an impatience tone in his voice.

"No worries my Ashikabi they'll be here soon, now if you'll excuses me I would like a better view of the fight from up there." Karasuba said while pointing up where Vegeta then looked up to see a room up their. As Karasuba was leaving, "Oh and when you face these two don't tell them that you're my Ashikabi in fact just to trick them tell them you're a Sekirei, understand?"

All Vegeta did was crossed his arms and turned away and let out a little grunt. Karasuba then went to where the room was so that she can enjoy the fight. Vegeta then just leaned against the wall waiting and hoping that his opponents will get here soon.

* * *

(With Natsuo, Benitsubasa and Haihane)

As the three of them walked Haihane was wondering what this Sekirei would be like and if he was strong while Benitsubasa on the other hand was thinking how she will kill this Sekirei so he won't become Natsuo Sekirei, they finally made it to their location, Natsuo then turned to them. "Well I hope you enjoy your match I must leave but before I do, do either of you have a question?"

Haihane then raised her hand.

"Yes Haihane?"

"If we are fighting this Sekirei then won't we need to require a Ashikabi so we can use our powers for this match?"

"No worries even though you don't have your powers unlocked yet we know that both your power and speed surpassed the normal human so we believe it's enough for a fight." Natsuo explained.

"Well if that's all then I must leave, hope you two have fun." and with that Natsuo had left to where the viewing area was.

"Well let's get this over with I just want to kill this Sekirei." Benitsubasa said as she pushed the door opened and Haihane followed when they both had entered the room and notice a spikey haired man wearing a strange set of clothes (His Saiyan armor) was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

'So this is the Sekirei Natsuo was talking about?' Benitsubasa thought.

While Haihane was a different story, when she saw him she had to admit he looks quite interesting in her eyes but their thoughts were interrupted when the mysterious man opened his eyes and stepped forward to them. "Are you my opponents?" the mysterious man asked.

(Inside training room)

Vegeta then looked at both of his opponents 'So these are the opponents Karasuba was talking about they better but up a fight.' "I'll ask again are you two my opponents?"

Benitsubasa was about to say something until the most surprising thing happen Haihane spoke first before she was able to. "Yes we are your opponents, I am number 104 Haihane and this is number 105 Benitsubasa, mind telling us who you are?"

"Hmph the name is Vegeta and that's all you need to know, so ready?" Vegeta said as he got into his battle stance.

Both Haihane and Benitsubasa then got ready to attack and both had just one thing on their mind. 'This is going to be interesting.'

* * *

(With Karasuba and Natsuo)

As both Natsuo and Karasuba were watching Vegeta, Haihane and Benitsubasa getting ready to fight they heard the door opening and when they turned they saw Minaka coming in with a smile of experiment on his face. Minaka then walk towards the window where he could see the battle about to commence "Well now this battle should get excited wouldn't you agree Karasuba, Natsuo." All they did was nodded in agreement. A few moments later there was a knock on the door they all turned to see who it was and it was Takami. "Ah Takami since you're here does that mean you brought back information about our dear friend Vegeta?"

"Well that the thing Minaka, here." Takami had handed Minaka a file, Minaka had opened the file seeing that it was empty. "Uhhh? Takami what's the meaning of this?"

"Well like I said that's the thing I went over the entire database and the results were meaningless I couldn't find anything about Vegeta, no birth certificate, no information about him its like he never even existed." Takami said.

Minaka, Natsuo and Karasuba were surprised when they heard at what Takami said. But after a few second later Minaka let out a laugh. "Hahaha my, my this just makes thing more interesting now let us watch this match." Minaka said as he turned to the window and waiting to see this fine battle. Karasuba on the other hand just turned and look at Vegeta and had a small smile on her face. 'Just who are you Vegeta?'

* * *

(Back with Vegeta, Haihane and Benitsubasa)

All three fighters were still in their stance each waiting for someone to start. Then Benitsubasa decided to stop wasting time and went to attack Vegeta straight on she decided to try and end this quick by using a normal jab attack but as soon as she launched her attack at Vegeta he swiftly dodge it, Benitsubasa then tried using a jump spinning crescent kick but Vegeta was able to stop that attack by grabbing her ankle and while he had a grip on her ankle he used this opportunity and spins her around until he had let go causing her to land against the metal wall making a dent appeared behind her.

Haihane then charged towards at Vegeta and used her gauntlets to try and land a hit on Vegeta but even with her current speed Vegeta was able to swiftly dodge them all and Vegeta then used a reverse round kick which had hit her waist which had sent her away from Vegeta and landed on the floor. Benitsubasa was definitely getting pissed off, she saw how Vegeta were dodging their attacks and he wasn't even breaking a sweat. She turned to see Haihane and Haihane saw Benitsubasa and they both nodded at each other, they might not have been able to land a hit separately but together they'll take Vegeta down.

Vegeta saw them nodding at each other. 'what are they planning?' Vegeta thought but saw that Haihane charged towards Vegeta again and tried to hit him again with her claws in every direction but Vegeta was still able to dodge all of them but out of the blue Haihane jumped and Benitsubasa came he and launched a combination of kicks and punches but Vegeta blocked all of her attacks. While Vegeta was blocking Benitsubasa attacks Haihane then attacked from the back knowing that Vegeta couldn't possible dodge this. However Vegeta saw this so he grab Benitsubasa arm and threw her at Haihane, when Benitsubasa was thrown to Haihane they both were sent flying until they both landed against the wall and they both groan lightly and they saw Vegeta standing in front of them with his arms crossed. " Come on don't tell me this is the best you can do." Both Haihane and Benitsubasa were shocked to hear this they were trying their best and this guy wasn't even tired. Vegeta then turned around and walked away from them but turns around. "If that's the best you can provide then this battle wasn't even a warm-up for me."

Saying those words made Benitsubasa angry no not angry but pissed, someone called her weak she wasn't going to let this go she got back up. "Don't you know who we are, were the Discipline Squad."

Vegeta just uncrossed his arms. "And?"

Benitsubasa then got even more pissed off. "Well its means that were better than you monkey."

That was the word just one word made Vegeta angry. "What did you call me?"

Benitsubasa then smiled knowing that she made this guy angry. "You heard me monkey."

A vain had appeared on Vegeta head. "YOU FOOL!" Vegeta shouted causing a small crater to appear underneath him. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU ADRESS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AS A MONKEY, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" Vegeta then charged towards Benitsubasa, Benitsubasa then stepped back and tried to block his attack but she notice Vegeta had thrown a punch but the strangest thing was that he was still far away from her. 'What is that idiot doin...' she couldn't finish her sentence since she felt a sudden force hit her causing her to be sent flying towards the metal wall but unlike the other collision against the wall this attack had caused her to created a huge dent behind her, she coughed blood and struggled to get up but she looked up and saw Vegeta in front of her. He had grabbed her by her neck collar, Benitsubasa saw the anger in his eyes she couldn't helped but close her eyes in fear but she was dropped, she opened her eyes seeing Vegeta had let her go and turned away from her but he did say something to her. "Listen here consider yourself lucky that I didn't do anything else but that," Vegeta said then he turned to face both Sekirei he had fought. "But know this if either of you calls me a monkey again it will be the end of your life's." Both Haihane and Benitsubasa knew he wouldn't be lying if they did that.

Then Vegeta had heard a clap he turned to see who was clapping and he saw Karasuba along with three other people. Minaka the one who was clapping then decided something grand. "Well done Vegeta I have to admit that battle of yours was quite interesting never in my life had I seen power like that."

"And who are you?" Vegeta asked.

Minaka then just let out a little chuckle. "Oh of course where are my manners, my name is Minaka Hiroto the President of MBI and these two are a part of MBI my assist Takami Sahashi and this is Natsuo Ichinomi and you already know Karasuba."

Vegeta just crossed his arms. "And what do you want?"

"Well that's simple Vegeta I just wanted to test the skill of Karasuba Ashikabi."

Both Haihane and Benitsubasa had a shocking look on their face. "Wait!" Benitsubasa shouted. "Natsuo had told us that we would been fighting a Sekirei not a Ashikabi." Benitsubasa said as she was pointing to Natsuo.

Natsuo then stepped in to explain. "Well you see Benitsubasa we wanted to make sure that when you and Haihane fought with Vegeta with thought you two would have a better fight if we made you think that he was a Sekirei instead of an Ashikabi."

Both Haihane and Benitsubasa couldn't believed what Natsuo said all this time they been fighting with an Ashikabi they lost to a human but then Haihane remembered something Vegeta said. "Hold on Vegeta said that he was the prince of..." but sadly she had forgotten the last thing Vegeta had said.

"Yes I heard if I remember correctly you said that you were the prince of all Saiyan, would you care to explain that to us Vegeta?" Karasuba said.

"And also when we tried to search for your database we got no result." Takami said.

Vegeta then just grunt in annoyance when they were asking personal things about him. "That doesn't concern you, so are we done here?"

"Not quite Vegeta you see there is one more thing we must do." Minaka said.

"And that would be?"

"Well you will become the Ashikabi of..."But before Minaka was able to finish his sentence Vegeta had interrupted him.

"Before you go on with your constant babbling would someone explain to me what are these Sekireis and Ashikabi you speak of?"

Minaka then cleared his throat and began to explain the Sekirei plan to Vegeta. "Well of course Vegeta allow me to explain to you, you see I have created a game which involves 108 Sekirei which are free roaming of course along with Karasuba, Benitsubasa, and Haihane. You see you can consider Sekirei to be what you would refer as aliens. Now in the game Sekirei who are destined along side with their Ashikabi to fight until there remains one who is allowed to ascend. Those who will overcome the odds in this game will be the ones to decide the fate of the world. Hahaha!"

Minaka got over excited making Takami and Natsuo giving him a look of annoyance while Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane just ignore him.

"Okay Minaka you've explained to me about the Sekirei, so what about the Ashikabi?"

"Ah patience Vegeta I was just getting to that, now you see an Ashikabi are people with unique genes that enable them to empower Sekirei destined to serve them through an exchange of saliva between Sekirei and its Ashikabi, which is usually done through a kiss, thereby resulting in a "winged" Sekirei with who an everlasting bond is forged. For example when you kissed Karasuba you were able to winged her which I believe you saw and due to that you had unlock more of her powers. Now for many Sekirei, the reaction is one of deep love and fondness. If a person is an Ashikabi they can forcefully wing Sekirei against their will and make them their "slave" Understand?" Minaka asked but notice something about Vegeta he had a shocked expression on his face.

When Vegeta had heard about the bond between a Ashikabi and a Sekirei it involved deep love for one other Vegeta couldn't help but have that expression on his face he wasn't that type of person but still would that explain these emotion that he had for Karasuba. "So can the Ashikabi can only have one Sekirei?" Vegeta asked even though he was afraid to ask.

"No Vegeta they can in fact have more than one and that where my announcement from before comes in, you shall be the Ashikabi of the Discipline Squad!"

"What!" Both Vegeta and Benitsubasa shouted at the same time.

"Hold it Minaka you know damn well that I've been reacting to no one but Natsuo so you can't just force me to be this guy Sekirei!"

"Well I could care less about that after all Natsuo was just a candidate for being the disciplinarily Squad but since I got to see Vegeta skills it will make this event even more interesting."

"No, No you can't do that!" Benitsubasa said with rage in her voice.

"Like I said before Benitsubasa I really could care less about your feelings."

"But, But." Benitsubasa then look to Natsuo, she got up and ran to him and got on her knees. "Please Natsuo please become my Ashikabi I love you and I don't want to become anyone else Sekirei but yours so please do something about this." Benitsubasa said.

Natsuo saw how Benitsubasa was acting and to be honest he got tired of her acting. "Benitsubasa." he said calmly.

Benitsubasa then looked up with a little bit of hope in her eyes. "Stop." That one word made Benitsubasa lose all hope.

"Listen Benitsubasa the only reason that I wanted to join the discipline squad is because this world took my one true love away from me so whatever you thought between us never existed I would never love you because I loved my husband, so it be best if you became Vegeta Ashikabi." with that Natsuo turned away from Benitsubasa and had left the training room leaving a heart broken Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa then had both a sad and shocking expression on her face her eyes then started to show tears she haven't felt this type of pain before a pain of a broken heart she soon started to weep her entire life just destroyed. While she was crying Minaka and Karasuba showed that they didn't care what happened while Haihane and Takami on the other hand felt sad seeing Benitsubasa like this, but however Vegeta on the other hand just watched her crying and soon he stood in front of her.

Benitsubasa then looked up to see Vegeta, Vegeta notice how sad Benitsubasa eyes were and for some reason he didn't want this no more. Benitsubasa spoke with a mix emotion type of tone but Vegeta knew it mostly contain both anger and sadness. "I-It's a-all your f-fault! N-Natsuo w-would have been my Ashikabi if it wasn't for you! I-I w-want t-to..." but sadly she couldn't finish her sentence since her heart just was broken too much for her.

"Then hit me." That all Vegeta said.

Everyone in the room had heard what Vegeta had said including Benitsubasa, they were all surprised at what he had suggested.

"W-What d-did y-you said?" Benitsubasa asked.

"I said why don't you hit me."

"W-Why?"

Vegeta then closed his eyes "As much as I hate to admit it but you along with Haihane were able to but up a decent fight for me than any other ordinary human could do and while you were fighting against me I notice something in your eyes the eyes of a warrior. You had shown me during our fight that you are a warrior who won't go down without a fight." Vegeta then paused and opened his eyes. "And that is something to be proud of."

Benitsubasa was still weeping but not as much as before.

"But listen here." Vegeta said and got Benitsubasa attention even more. "Yes you do have what it takes to be a warrior but in your current state you're proving something wrong, a true warrior wouldn't be here letting out their emotion through tears but instead by unleashing their anger by fighting and if you can't do that then you are not a warrior but a weakling." after saying that Benitsubasa then stopped crying as much but still had a couple of tears in her eyes. "So come on then prove to me that you are not a weakling but a warrior." Benitsubasa then got up with her head down. "Now come on then Benitsubasa show me that you are not a weakling but a warrior..." Vegeta sentence was interrupted when Benitsubasa had just launched a straight punch against Vegeta face but that wasn't the end she had used a uppercut which had landed on Vegeta gut pretty soon after that she had launched multiple of punches left to right but that wasn't it she soon stop her punches and started with kicks and to start it off she used a roundhouse kick on Vegeta face which cause him to tilt his head to the right and after that she had used a Consecutive kick ( Multiple kicks) on his chest and to end it all she had pulled her fist back focusing all of her strength on this last punched, she soon threw a powerful straight punch in the center of Vegeta chest forcing him to be pushed away from her.

Everyone saw what just happened, Vegeta allowed Benitsubasa to let out all of her emotion against him. By normal standard anyone who had received an attack like that head on they would have either ended up in the hospital or death but Vegeta just regained his normal position after receiving all of those attack but he wasn't really that hurt and later he walk up to Benitsubasa who stilled had her head down but he lifted her chin up seeing that she had finally stopped crying and her was able to see those eyes of her. "Hmph there are the eyes of a warrior." Vegeta then let go of her chin and started to walk to Minaka. "Listen here Minaka I wish to speak with you in private." Minaka then just had a small smile on his face. "Of course Vegeta follow me." Minaka along with Vegeta started to leave the training room. Leaving four women in the training room one of them with a smile on her face.

(With Vegeta and Minaka)

As both were walking in the hallway Vegeta then stopped knowing that he was far enough and Minaka turned around seeing what Vegeta wanted. "So Vegeta that was quite interesting at what you did back there." Vegeta just crossed his arms. "Listen here Minaka I want to make a arrangement with you."

"Oh and what would that be?" Minaka asked in curiosity.

"Well first of all I'll become the disciplinary squad Ashikabi."

"Oh wonderful Vegeta that's good to hear."

"But on one condition, I will only become their Ashikabi if they allow me to become their Ashikabi, understand?"

Minaka at first was surprised at what Vegeta had said. "Very well Vegeta I'll allow that but remember they will have to become your Sekirei no matter what."

Vegeta then nodded.

"Excellent now you must be tired there are a number of extra room down the hall over there take which ever room you wish." with that Minaka had left Vegeta so he could get some rest. Vegeta then went down the hall to pick a room he just picked anyone, when he opened the door it wasn't really much it was just your basic room a bed, couch, T.V and a dresser. Vegeta then took off his Saiyan armor and the top part of his blue suit reveling his muscular fit body and went to bed and went to sleep waiting for what is coming to him next.

DBZ Universe:

A man with lavender hair color, and blue eyes. along with his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin also wearing the same Saiyan armor his father wore was inside his mother capsule home. "Hey mom I'm home." he said.

"Oh Trunks you're here." A women in her mid thirties with a turquoise colored haired had appeared.

Trunks then looked around. "Hey mom where's Marcus (Bulma new husband)?"

"Oh he had a meeting today he won't be back in a little while, why don't you watch T.V?"

Trunks did as his mother had offered and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V, he kept flipping through channels and stop on new report.

"We bring this breaking new to inform you a space ship had landed and it seems that it's open will we see alien life form today?" the news reporter said.

The ship had opened reviling two beings one taller than the other the shorter one is shown to be wearing a Battle Armor ; he seems to have black spiky hair along with a black moustache on his face and he has a scarred left eye. While the taller being had black shaggy hair and he was wearing white pants with a long piece of red cloth tucked in to his pants and wasn't wearing any kind of upper body wear, showing his muscled, torso. He also wore a golden necklace, bracelets, a belt and boots, all with some kind of jewel in the middle and a golden headband with the same jewel in the center.

The smaller one then walked and Shouted "We are here for Prince Vegeta so we can take him to our new planet in his honor, please show yourself my lord."

There was only one thing that came to Trunks mind when he saw this. 'Oh no'

_**Hey Guys Yuki here, now I have a question to ask you guys I was wondering if Goku should make an appearance in The Golden Ashikabi, not as a permanent character of course just to make of a couple of appearance in the story.**_

_**So just send me a PM,Review or vote on the poll weather that Goku should make an appearance or not.**_

_**Oh and one more thing, if you are a fan of Dbz and To Love Ru then come check out my new story To Love Zu.**_

**Well I hope you guys got to enjoy this chapter and by the way I would like thank formac, SnailHunter23, SSJ123GOHAN, and kentho t for reviewing this story so until next time.**

**So please Read, Enjoy, and Review**


End file.
